Experiments
Experiments are genetically-engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. 0-Series: Jumba's Test Batch *'001 Shrink' - Designed to change the size of any object by zapping a green ray from his eyes. Has the ability to fly. *'002 Doubledip' - Designed to double-dip foods by licking or double-dipping foods and then placing it back. *'003 Howcome' - Designed to annoy Jumba's neighbors by asking repetitve questions like "How come?" and "Why?". *'004 Squawk' - Designed to act like a parrot and annoy people with a shrill shriek. *'005 Truxx' - Designed to move Jumba's heavy equipment. *'006 Percy' - Designed to make you walk on all fours. *'007 Gigi (Yapper)' - Designed to annoy others with incessant barking by howling or barking. Has the ability to talk and speak english. *'008 Carmine' - Designed to drown you in her sticky sweetness. But failed as she wasn't very sticky a later development of her was fudgy. *'009 Pop' - Designed to discombobulate and cause frizzy hair by inflating and popping its tail. *'010 Felix' - Designed to sterilize and disinfect everything ins sight by sweeping with his tail, and using his nose like a vaccuum. He soon had problems cleaning and began throwing away anything thinking it was trash and tried sterilizing people, Jumba reprogramed him and he became a dirt maker. *'011 Inkstain' - Designed to spill ink on everything. *'012 Antitherm' - Designed to keep Jumba's lab insulated. *'013 Furry' - Designed to increase hair growth. *'014 Kernel' - Designed to pop Popcorn by popping it out of the opening on his head. *'015 Ruggles' - Designed to be a rug that trips you as you walk over it. *'016 Malt' - Designed to make frozen treats for Jumba. *'017 Lidds' - Designed to take lids off containers. *'018 Puck' - Designed to be a hocky puck that never lose in the goal. *'019 Clumsy' - Designed to drop things. *'020 Slick' - Designed to sell anything in sight by talking fast, and using sympathy. Capable of speaking english. *'021 Twang' - Designed to play music from Jumba's home planet and grow meaner and uglier by feeding off of people sympathy to grow stronger through playing musical instruments. Has the ability to play multiple insteruments. Has 2 forms each one worse. *'022 Hertz Donut' - Designed to confine, and prevent movement by firing ring-like donuts at a target. Has the ability to speak english, and hops instead of walks. *'023 Cyclo' - Designed to spin at high speeds making you feel dizzy. *'024 Hamlette' - Designed to turn objects into ham or pork. *'025 Topper' - Designed to be a beaon, and to be a bright light that keeps people awake by emitting a bright light that helps alien fleets locate him. *'026 Pawn' - Designed to make you obbsesed with chess but jumba accidentally added shrimp DNA into the mixso the only way you could become obbsesed is if you were playing near water. *'027 Plushy' - Designed to turn you into a toy. *'028 Lori' - Designed to make you jump up and down constantly. *'029 Checkers' - Designed to make his wearer King or Queen by hypnotizing those around him. Capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. *'030 Vialet' - Designed to turn everything a vulgar shade of purple. *'031 Gotchu' - Designed to pinch by using his 4 claw-like hands. Says "Got You" when he pinches. *'032 Fibber' - Designed to detect lies by alerting the liar with a flashing light and a loud noise made from his mouth. *'033 Hammerface' - Designed to drive in nails around Jumba's house, and occasionally pounding living things by using his hammer-like head. *'034 Splort' - Designed to ruin friendships. *'035 Philip' - Designed to be a bouncer for Jumba's lab but failed because he wouldnt let anyone in not even Jumba *'036 Poki' - Designed to poke holes in liquid containers by using his spikey tail. Can hang upside down using his tail. *'037 Snipper' - Designed to give Jumba's luxurious hair a trim. *'038 Plats' - Designed to plat jumbas hair. *'039 Atlas' - Designed to be a globe for over 400 different planets. It shows the maps using the prodjector on the top of its head. *'040 Backhoe' - Designed to scrape up vegetation by using his long claws. *'041 Kitsch' - Designed to do Jumba's washing up. *'042 Itch' - Designed to make you extremely itchy. *'043 Cubesteak' - Designed to make food square. *'044 Forehead' - Designed to sing babershop music off key by singning out of tune. Able to speak english. *'045 Melvin' - Designed to give people "Melvin's" (a type of wedgie). *'046 Wedgie' - Designed to give people wedgies. *'047 Lorider' - Designed to pull down pants by using his accordion-like body to stretch and yank down pants. *'048 Echo' - Designed to "echo" everything you say through its big mouth on its forehead. *'049 Picker' - Designed to pick fruit from Jumba's neighbor's tree. Uses long legs to reach the high tree & to lean over the fence. *'050 Dunk' - Designed to dunk people in any body of water. *'051 Hocker' - Designed to spit acidic saliva by hocking them up using his abnormal sized nose. *'052 Coco' - Designed to turn things into chocolate by using her fingers. *'053 Whine' - Designed to make you whine and complain about everything. *'054 Fudgy' - Designed to smother you with chocolate by manipulating his body to smother a target. When he eats chocolate he grows in size. *'055 Snarfhonk' - Designed to make you speak in a series of random noises like "beep ping ping boing". *'056 Nibbiolo' - Designed to nibble on the corners of anything *'057 Tenderizer' - Designed to tenderise heat up Jumba's meat. *'058 Shortsheet' - Designed to short-sheet beds. *'059 Tornette' - Designed to tear paper in half. *'060 Plink' - Designed to change the colour you see in from colour to black and white but failed because its effects made you see in pink. *'061 Anachronator' - Designed to upgrade Jumba's technology by bringing better technology from the future. *'062 Frenchfry' - Designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but made unhealthy food and attempted to eat the victims by using lightning speed to whip up unhealthy food. *'063 Pufferizer' - Designed to make everyone's hair puffier. *'064 Nappifier' - Designed to makes you take a nap, (temporary). *'065 Britfood' - Designed to be a better version of Frenchfry (062) but she only serves seafood or shrimp other than junk food. *'066 Glam' - Designed to make Jumba look super snazzy. Her name comes from the word glamoroes. *'067 Shady' - Designed to make shade. *'068 Tom' - Designed to improve Jumba's TV reception. *'069 H.T.' - Designed to be a Hot Tub for Jumba. *'070 Flapjack' - Designed to make flapjacks for Jumba, but is a flop (doesn't work). *'071 Penny' - Designed to drop pennies off high areas. *'072 Stickystuck' - Designed to put glue on chairs and glue things together with his sticky saliva. *'073 Cornerpiece' - Designed to be a corner piece for a corner Jumba couldn't do anything better with. *'074 Welco' - Designed to fire temporary indestructible bubbles by pushing her arms together and blowing bubbles out her mouth. *'075 WooWoo' - Designed to make you over confident. *'076 Bath Matt' - Designed to be a bathmat. *'077 Zawp' - Designed to irritate people with his constant snoring by using his enormous nose to cause loud snoring. *'078 Snozzle' - Designed to sneeze fake money. *'079 Fogger' - Designed to fog up windows. *'080 Dan' - Designed to entertain Jumba by playing the violin. *'081 Backscratcher' - Designed to scratch part of back Jumba can't reach. *'082 Plunge' - Designed to unclog Jumba's toilet, after he had an... incident. *'083 Grimple' - Designed to be a bug catcher in order to make the natural order become chaos. *'084 Subwoof' - Designed to woof if he sees a bus. *'085 Screwup' - Designed to be nothing Jumba screwed up. All he does is lay down and do nothing. *'086 Clink' - Designed to capture and confine other experiments by splitting itself apart and putting them in his holding cell tank in his stomach. *'087 Puddles' - Designed to cry so much that she makes puddles. *'088 Descriper' - Designed to make Jumba's burnt food less crispy by putting it in its pouch on its belly. *'089 Skip' - Designed to skip 10 years to the future by pressing a button on his head. There is a reset button on his head that takes you back to your present time. *'090 Fetchit' - Designed to fetch the morning paper for Jumba. *'091 Nutsy' - Designed to steal things and replace them with walnuts. *'092 Gutman' - Designed to have super strength. *'093 Unkind' - Designed to be unkind to everyone for no reason whatsoever. *'094 Louis B.' - Designed to make and play horror movies to scare away nosy neighbors. *'095 Coaster' - Designed to be a roller coaster without tracks. *'096 Cable Dude' - Designed to fix Jumba's cable by plugging himsdelf into the back of the TV. *'097 Dogalarm' - Designed to be a living dog whistle. *'098 Cooper' - Designed to make people cooperate with each other. *'099 Spot' - Designed to shine a bright light in people's eyes. 1-Series: The Civic Disturbances Series *'100 Trickster' - Designed to pull tricks on people using the hammer-like appendages on his arms. *'101 Trike' - Designed to trickle people who ride him. *'102 Stopgo' - Designed to cause traffic jams by using his traffic light-like head. *'103 Stamen' - Designed to prevent floral pollination by attracting alienizes bees to himself. *'104 Lapse' - Designed to destroy enemy weapons and electronics such as computers and blasters with the horn on his nose. *'105 Fold' - Designed to fold paper until its permanently unreadable. *'106 Spindle' - Designed to steal and eat threads. *'107 Mutilate' - Designed to make people think the right thing is wrong and the wrong things is right. *'108 Nudge' - Designed to nudge you. *'109 Sounder' - Designed to be a party animal and make people dance non-stop, his other powers are sonic screech and super strong tail. *'110 Squeak' - Designed to annoy entire planets by talking fast and constantly. *'111 Mulch' - Designed to tear up the ground by using his mower-like body. *'112 Toons' - Designed to bring 2D images to life, and having the capability to "morph into any cartoon" by consuming the 2D subject and spitting it back out making it 3D, or consuming the image and plainly turning into it. Also called "Transmutant Experiment". *'113 Shoe' - Designed to cause bad luck by his horns being down. When his horns are turned up he causes good luck. *'114 Skyooz' - Designed to destroy the ozone layer. *'115 Sellby' - Designed to sell you things at high prices. *'116 Switch' - Designed to put switches in the opposite directions (ex. If something is “Off” he’ll turn it “On”.) When he points his tails at two different people he has the power to switch the two. *'117 Tock' - Designed to change the times on all clocks. *'118 Fink' - Designed to betray you. *'119 Inverto' - Designed to turn people inside out. *'120 Snafu' - Designed to foil enemy plans by using his appendages located on his head. *'121 Sappy' - Designed to make people more and more sappy. *'122 Dorkifier' - Designed to cause victims to look dorky by zapping them with a pink ray. The clothes can be taken off when his horns are turned down. *'123 Carmen' - Designed to cause people to dance until they drop by firing off red blasts of "beat". *'124 Rhymer' - Designed to make and sing rock music. *'125 Gibberish' - Designed to reflect soundwaves and once it is reflected it will come back to you as gibberish. *'126 Stank' - Designed to fire off repulsive odor by firing spheres of pink stinky odor from underneath its fur. *'127 Dembums' - Designed to annoy you by playing his demon music. *'128 Bugby' - Designed to turn things into bugs by zapping them with a ray. Reprogrammed to only turn inanimate objects into lady bugs. *'129 Crutch' - Designed to break bones. *'130 Bonez' - Designed to take your bones so you become a squishy blob. *'131 Poik' - Designed to slap you three times. After she did it, she will laugh until she slaps another person. Also her laugh is loud and sounds like "poikpoikpoikpoik" *'132 Spoony' - Designed to steal spoons at lunch time. *'133 PJ' - Designed to play practical jokes by using his surroundings as well as other things he finds. *'134 Shredder' - Designed to shred important documents by using his shredding-like head. *'135 Remote' - Designed to enter anybody's house and eat their remotes. He can serve as a universal remote to cause havoc by shutting down TVs. *'136 Gloomy' - Designed to make you feel sad and depressed. *'137 Flip' - Designed to flip things over. *'138 Dropsy' - Designed to make you drop things. *'139 I Know You Are But What Am I (IKYABWAI)' - Designed to mimic what people say. *'140 Changeling' - What Jumba wanted from 140 was an evil experiment that would tear apart complicated wiring and computer systems. What he got was a small cute pink pig-like experiment with no desire to destroy anything. However at night 140 transforms into a purple, four-legged added demon that proceeded to carry out his primary function. In the morning he goes back to a little pink pig experiment. *'141 Burr' - Designed to make it really cold. *'142 Blondie' - Designed to dye your hair blond. *'143 Clog' - Designed to clog drains. *'144 Samolean' - Designed to dig for gold in the mines. *'145 Bragg' - Designed to make you extremely conceded and braggy. *'146 Flashbomb' - Designed to blind you with his constant flashes of light. *'147 Newton' - Designed to have control over gravity. *'148 Weasel' - Designed to climb up planetary leader's pant legs during public appearances by using sly and sneaky tactics. *'149 Bonnie' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Clyde. Good with guns and other weapons. *'150 Clyde' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Bonnie and his bionical arm. Good with guns and other weapons. *'151 Babyfier' - Designed to turn people into babies by shaking powder out of his rattle-like tail over the target. Effects can be reversed by drinking coffee. *'152 Mamma Frita' - Designed to give you leftover food. *'153 XYZ' - Designed to unzip people's pants while they are being worn. *'154 Frapp' - Designed to turn hot things cold. *'155 Burger' - Designed to make different kinds of burgers. *'156 Shopahol' - Designed to make any person addicted to shopping. *'157 Hotl' - Designed to give off a pleasent warmth that gradgualy increases. *'158 Finder' - Designed to find lost items by using his elongated snout and scence of smell. Has the ability to fly using his ears as propellers. *'159 Nacho' - Designed to steal your cheese. *'160 Rabbit' - Designed to eat all the vedgeables in the local area so that Jumba wouldn't have to. *'161 Grumbelly' - Designed to make you look very angry if you eat his cherry. *'162 Tub' - Designed to be a hot tub but hates water. *'163 Dumbell' - Designed to annoy you by repeatedly ringing his bell. *'164 Lesdyxia' - Designed give you dyslexia. *'165 Sandy' - Designed to create sandstorms. *'166 Peppah' - Designed to put pepper on 155's burger. If you ask him what did you put there? He only says "peppah!" *'167 Frizzy' - Designed to freeze time. *'168 Redped' - Designed to make everything red, and play loud music. *'169 Rolo' - Designed to be a living ball that rolls anywhere nonstop. *'170 Daze' - Designed to cause blizzards. *'171 Rich' - Designed to give you counterfeit money. He works with 172 and 173. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so he only has 2 of the 6 powers he was supposed to intelligence and strength. He is good, but he is weak-willed and is usually bullied into being evil by 172. *'172 Ditch' - Designed to dig ditches in the most inconveniant places. He works with 171 and 173. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so he only has 2 of the 6 powers he was supposed to speed and sharp claws. *'173 Mitch' - Designed to be the leader. She works with 171 and 172. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so she only has 2 of the 6 powers she was supposed to flight and a lethal sting. She is neutral but tens to choose evil because of her brother 172. *'174 Nopost' - Designed to steal mail. *'175 Kite' - Designed to fly like a kite with you on his back and drop you in jail. *'176 Allsox' - Designed to do the opposite of what Nosox 204 does. Instead of stealing socks, he helps you to find your missing socks. *'177 Clip' - Designed to eat hair by using her sharp claws. Has the ability to fly, also grows when she eats hair and can be "shrunk" by using shampoo and conditioner. *'178 Barkleigh' - Designed to bark loudly through his megaphone mouth when he hears a noise. *'179 Bumper' - Designed to bump things over. *'180 Boggle' - Designed to confuse or mystify experienced physicists alike. *'181 Roberts' - Designed to crank up the TV to its maximum volume. *'182 Ollie' - Designed to be a living radio and annoy people by playing a music when he sees a person sleeping. *'183 Detour' - Designed to give you good directions when you aren't lost. *'184 NPH' - Designed to give you a “Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus”. *'185 Splutter' - Designed to have various gas-emitting stud-like orifices surrounding its body. *'186 Laakso' - Designed to make things salty and can swim very well. *'187 Cal' - Designed to perform work such as carrying objects on his back. *'188 Forward' - Designed to fast forward the show you’re watching until it ends. *'189 Hotcold' - Designed to switch the hot and cold valves on sink faucets. *'190 Florrie' - Designed to destroy flower vases. *'191 Roxy' - Designed to make trash and litter appear everywhere. *'192 Breakup' - Designed to to break up things. *'193 Will' - Designed to throw water balls. *'194 Trax' - Designed to be the guard for Jumba’s lab. *'195 Whoooa!' - Designed to be so much fun you never get any work done. *'196 Escalater' - Designed to used his scales on his back as an escalator. *'197 Pretzel' - Designed to eat all the chocolate 052 made. *'198 Carat' - Designed to put lots of rats inside your car. *'199 Nosy' - Designed to tell everyones secrets by using his enormous nose to late diaries etc. Has the ability to speak english. 2-Series: Technological and Scientific Series *'200 Adam' - Designed to be very simple, and not do much except when seduced by 372. *'201 Geigenstein' - Designed to eat books so no knowledge is gained. *'202 Jam' - Designed to jam radar by using his high pitched screeching. *'203 Snipe' - Designed to hunt people down. *'204 Nosox' - Designed to make socks disappear by using his washing machine-like stomach. *'205 Cheney' - Designed to to zap a person then zap a house, planet, etc. and make the person own it. *'206 Maggie' - Designed to use her different kinds of guard-like disguises to break into stores and let robbers in. *'207 Barcode' - Designed to reveal your pin codes by writing on walls. *'208 Hoax' - Designed to collect atmospheric data. *'209 Smoot' - Designed to be so cute that anyone who sees him will do whatever he says. *'210 Retro' - Designed to render enemy weapons and technology useless by using his tongue to turn them into their most primitive state. *'211 Jangle' - Designed to turn things and humans into monkeys. *'212 2-Late' - Designed to make you 2 hours late. *'213 UHF' - Designed to speak at an Ultra High Frequency. *'214 Pix' - Designed to take only bad pictures of people by using his camera lens like nose and develop them like a polaroid out his mouth. *'215 Crammer' - Designed to cram everything together. *'216 Key' - Designed to open any lock with his key-like tail. *'217 Rat' - Designed to rat on enemy plans to the Government. *'218 Target' - Designed to be a moving target for war games but is too big and not challenging enough. *'219 Missy' - Designed to plug the holes in the air filter crucial to all H-drives but is too small. *'220 Millie' - Designed to plug holes in air filters by using her long tentacle-like arms. *'221 Sparky' - Designed to create crippling electrical surges by using his antenna. He eats batteries. *'222 Poxy' - Designed to disable planetary leaders by transmitting diseases, including purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes and uncontrollable burping. *'223 Glitch' - Designed to turn techonolgy against owners by entering the instrument and controlling it. *'224 Tweak' - Designed to reset important valves and dials to “maximum chaos.” *'225 Mashy' - Designed to crush uburnium by using his enormous mouth. *'226 Combo' - Designed to turn your food into a combo. *'227 Butter' - Designed to batter through thick doors by using his tusks and large head. *'228 Melty' - Designed to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation by firing blue blasts from his mouth. *'229 Kingpin' - Designed to be a target for military war games by being unlucky. *'230 Checkup' - Designed to launch checkup attacks on unsuspecting people by annoying them with checkups checking heart beat, checking ears, checking for sore throats. *'231 Sprok' - Designed to spit up slime. *'232 Poser' - Designed as a flash light. *'233 Pitch' - Designed to catch incoming projectiles and through them back. *'234 Shush' - Designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations by using her ears as a microphone and her tail as a speaker. *'235 Docker' - Designed to turn houses into boat docks. *'236 Charger' - Designed to have his body fold up into is head and then launch over high walls by Experiment 249. Then destroy everything inside. 236 is like an angry bull, constantly charging at things and trampling them. *'237 Blip' - Designed to create blip-enhancement field for all ships around him. He is like a very high-tec radar. *'238 Bworp' - Designed to dunk your head in the water while saying bworp. *'239 Clickster' - Designed to annoy people by clicking her castanet like hands. *'240 Sap' - Designed to leave a sticky sap-like residue from his feet when he walks. *'241 Press-5' - Designed to leave you on hold forever. *'242 Brownout' - Designed to disable power grids and electrical generators by consuming their energy. *'243 Pane' - Designed to wright jokes. His partner is 244. *'244 Bore' - Designed to tell jokes. His partner is 243. *'245 Sournote' - Designed to sing a single note that is so bad everyone could go deaf just from hearing it. *'246 Creamer' - Designed to put cream on sandwiches. *'247 Qwerty' - Designed to to change your advanced keyboard to "primitive" Earth keyboard (has no effect on planet Earth). *'248 Belle' - Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek by using her big and loud mouth. *'249 Sproing' - Designed to launch boulders by using her spring-like body. *'250 Lacrosse' - Designed to be an expert at lacrosse. *'251 Link' - Designed to bind together incompatiable individuals by using his antenna to fire a blue slime binding targets. Mud will get the slime off. *'252 Crete' - Designed to encase people and objects in stone. *'253 Uncrete' - Designed to undue the ability of 252. *'254 Mr. Stenchy' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'255 Mrs. Sickly' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'256 Addy' - Designed to make your nose extremely runny. *'257 Rattat' - Designed to turn you into a dog. *'258 Sample' - Designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. *'259 Rash' - Designed to give you a perfect rash if you touch him. *'260 GPS' - Designed to be Jumba’s personal Global Positioning Satellite. *'261 B. V. Beaverton' - Designed to cut down trees with its chainsaw-like tail. *'262 Ace' - Designed to be pure good by performing heroics in the town. *'263 SFS' - Designed to have "smart file system". *'264 Poach' - Designed to hunt rare animals. *'265 Wip' - Designed to whip you hard with her lasso-like snake tail. *'266 10x' - Designed to multply its self by 10 so it can cause 10 times as much trouble. *'267 Wishy Washy' - Designed to grant wishs by using his head as a magic wand and his stomach as a gauge for how many wishes are left to be granted. *'268 Celsenheit' - Designed to mess-up thermometers. *'269 Gyrotta' - Designed to follow her enemy where to its secret hiding place. *'270 Gillmore' - Designed to designed to be the back-up of 269 but has a glitch, instead being back-up he is now in love with 269. *'271 Noso' - Designed to say "so"? After you says "no". *'272 Wormhole' - Designed to create wormholes to parallel universes by folding itself together and spinning creating a wormhole. *'273 Boxboom' - Designed to be a pro boxer. *'274 Alexander' - Designed to make lots of long distance telephone calls. He makes calls on your phone to run up the cost on your phone bill. *'275 Tickle Tummy' - Designed to tickle enemies into submission by using her long fingers. *'276 Remmy' - Designed to cause nightmares by entering through a victims ear and infiltrating their dreams. If the victims wake up while he is still in their dreams he will never leave they will have nightmares forever. *'277 Snooty' - Designed to mine snootonium by using his mouth/teeth. Snootonium is, on earth, more commonly known as snot. *'278 Pasthole' - Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you to the past. *'279 Futurehole' - Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you to the future. *'280 Benedict Arnold' - Designed to find out the enemy’s plans for you, but has a glitch and tells the enemy your plan. *'281 Ray' - Designed to zap you with his ray. *'282 Click' - Designed to click a lot. *'283 Quarklifter' - Designed to be as strong as 626. *'284 Pixel' - Designed to steal the pictures 214 takes. *'285 Lax' - Designed to cause its target to quit working by zapping a target with a green ray from his antenna. Able to climb walls. *'286 Gellasifier' - Designed to be a plant eater. *'287 Burl' - Designed to to undo the work of 141. *'288 Boomer' - Designed to be a living boomerang by using its body as a boomerang. *'289 Stringulator' - Designed to make bad sounds using his guitar-like body. *'290 U-Port' - Designed to lie about delays. For example. If there are no delays 290 will there are delays. And if there are delays 290 will say that there are no delays. *'291 Catalyst' - Designed to turn things into cats. *'292 Whatsamattafoyou' - Designed to make you talk like a gangster. *'293 Vacuum' - Designed to clean floors and suck crumbs. *'294 Poppapoppup' - Designed to keep you up all night by playing drums. *'295 Spineless' - Designed to make you lose your spine. *'296 Crash' - Designed to cause car crashes, enter unattended vehicles, steal them and take them for joyrides ending in accidents. *'297 Shortstuff' - Designed to destroy machinery by going inside and cutting the mechanisms and electrival wires using his claws. Has the ability to turn his body 360 degrees and his size was modified to make him bigger. *'298 Cat' - Designed to be a pet. *'299 Dimensionator' - Designed to warp entire cities into different dimensions. 3-Series: Pyschological *'300 Spooky' - Designed to scare people by morphing/changing into the target's worst fear. *'301 Progno' - Designed to make things fail. *'302 Noidster' - Designed to produce a soothing glow and make everything go quiet. *'303 Amnesio' - Designed to erase people's memories by zapping a red ray into there eyes. The word ohana must be spoken in order to restore the target's memory. *'304 Drag' - Designed to split a person in two opposing directions. *'305 Spunky' - Designed to be 066's assistant. *'306 Roadrage' - Designed to give you horrible road rage. *'307 Anna Stesia' - Designed to sing a song and play a record. *'308 Jenny' - Designed to make things that don’t work. *'309 Smiler' - Designed to make you smile. *'310 Fritzabrain' - Designed to make your brain fritz out. *'311 Yellowstone' - Designed to turn everything into a vulgar shade of yellow. *'312 Ben' - Designed to get inside the filters of a space ship hyper-drive and clog them, causing severe complication for the pilots. *'313 Thinktank' - Designed to eat metal, the more metal he eats, the smarter he'll get. *'314 Jones' - Designed to make 308’s things work. *'315 Chum' - Designed to make people ugly, and when we say ugly, we mean really ugly! *'316 Morpholomew' - Designed to morph any organism into any other organism by touching the "morphee" and changing them into the "morph-wanna be". Only able to morph people into something that he has seen previously before. *'317 Hyuckster' - Designed to reply you with the word "Yuck!!!" He only says it if he hears somebody asking a question. *'318 Chortle' - Designed to chortle. *'319 Spike' - Designed to cause mass populations to be 99% silly and useless by pricking them with his spines. He was given protective armor to prevent his spikes from poking anyone. *'320 Cloudy' - Designed to depress others by constantly raining. Able to keep Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit fresh for longer by raining on them. *'321 Lightfoot' - Designed to distract the enemy with his entertaining tap dance. *'322 Heckler' - Designed to verbally insult people by making jokes about the appearance or personality. His insults can be diffused by accepting that they are true. *'323 Hunkahunka' - Designed to cause artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. Water reverses the love effect. *'324 Ruinit' - Designed to ruin everything and sabotage precious electrical devices *'325 Rack' - Designed to destroy fishing lines and nets. *'326 Pannix' - Designed to make you panic over anything. *'327 Molar' - Designed to turn you into an ogre. *'328 Bugle' - Designed to distract the enemy by playing the bagpipes. *'329 Ava' - Designed to the opposite of 567. *'330 Serum' - Designed to give you love potion #9. *'331 Shagdog' - Designed to turn you into a shaggy dog. *'332 Cackle' - Designed to make you cackle. *'333 Hairy' - Designed to cut your hair very short. *'334 Miranda' - Designed to split your good from your bad so their are to versions of you but in doing so it splits its self as well. *'335 Popquiz' - Designed to annoy people by asking them very hard questions. *'336 Blooz' - Designed to make you look and feel blue. *'337 Guilttrip' - Designed to make you feel so guilty, you confess everything bad you’ve ever done. *'338 Crow' - Designed to eat up all crops in local areas. *'339 Crowsfoot' - Designed to bring good luck to aliens (foreign people). *'340 Nodesserto' - Designed to cause mass depression by stealing puddings, cakes, pies, and other sweets. *'341 Wafty' - Designed to transport anyone to other places in a second. *'342 Greensleeves' - Designed to revert objects to their Middle Ages equivalents. *'343 Chaching' - Designed to drive people cray by making the sound of cash register or slot machine repeatedly. *'344 Dupe' - Designed to generate clones by using the appendage on his head. When generating clones the duplicates aren't as strong or as good as the original. *'345 Elastico' - Designed to distract enemies by performing tricks by manipulating and stretching his body. *'346 Stuckup' - Designed to make you stuck up and think your better than everyone else. *'347 Slobber' - Designed to dribbles or drools saliva outward and downward from his mouth. *'348 Snappish' - Designed to bite non-stop. *'349 Lotuseater' - Designed to make people forget their worries and cares. *'350 Addly' - Designed to shoot rays out of his antennae. *'351 Whoover' - Designed to almost cause bad things and then say " Whoo, That was close". *'352 Yvonne' - Designed to hypnotize enemies into souls. *'353 Blackoutro' - Designed to make you blackout. *'354 Jesstifer' - Designed to to fix errors in Jumba’s database. *'355 Swapper' - Designed to switch peoples minds by each head aiming and firing a green beam at a targets eyes then it switches sides and transfers the minds into the opposite bodies. The voices of it's victims are also transferred, and this experiment is the only one who can switch it's victims back. *'356 Rippington' - Originally designed to destroy enemy projectiles and rip through all engines however he has stubby claws and is deamed by Jumba as a failure. *'357 Downes' - Designed to have depressive qualities. *'358 Manners' - Designed to make enemies too polite to fight back by sprinkling a sparkly dust on the victims. Capable of speaking english. *'359 Phoebe' - Designed to make the female of any species highly attractive to the opposite gender so all the males are completely distracted and don't get any work done making society fall as the remaining women try to compete with the affected female. *'360 Drowsy' - Designed to put people to sleep by bleating like a sheep. Water reverses the affect and wakes up the victims. *'361 Aron' - Designed to make people run errands. *'362 Putdown' - Designed to make you feel depressed but she is too depressed herself to make anyone else depressed. *'363 Crankster' - Designed to crank up the volume as much as he can. *'364 'Sgo' - Designed to give people cigars. *'365 Queasy' - Designed to make you feel sick. *'366 Xanad' - Designed to jump up to 500 miles high. *'367 Ob' - Designed to turn you into aliens. He can pull planets from their orbit and see backwards. *'368 Luddi' - Designed to annoy people with his singing. *'369 Thomas' - Designed to be a train. *'370 Blueblood' - Designed to infect your blood. *'371 Simpatico' - Designed to make people nice. *'372 Eve' - Designed to corrupt 200. *'373 Worrywart' - Designed to make you worry about everything. *'374 Demotifier' - Designed to make new things rust quickly to make it look old. *'375 Phantasmo' - Designed to possess inanimate objects by entering the object and bringing it to life. *'376 Cassandra' - Designed to shoot gums to the people she sees that is holding hands. And make that two persons in love and marry immediately after that day. The only way to stop the marriage is to spray them water with mixed mud. *'377 Annie' - Designed to have a off-key, beautiful singing voice. *'378 Lonelyhearts' - Designed to induce unrequited love in males. *'379 Grudge' - Designed to make you hold a grudge against your best friend. *'380 Judy' - Designed to destroy projectiles with laser beams she shoots out of her eyes. *'381 Neg' - Designed to make you all naggy so everyone is annoyed with you. *'382 1-Imp' - Designed to control your attitude. *'383 Swirly' - Designed to hypnotize enemies into obeying the first command they hear by making his eyes swirl. The affect can be undone by the snapping of one's fingers. *'384 Woesmy' - Designed to do amazing things. 384 is 345's younger brother. *'385 Hoobie' - Designed to turn people into owls. *'386 Hitch' - Designed to hitch cultivations. *'387 Substein' - Designed to bore people by telling facts about buses. *'388 Megan' - Designed to hop so much she uses up the limit on your credit card. *'389 Facepainter' - Designed to paint faces, so you would you looked like a clown. *'390 Slimy' - Designed to trip up enemies by leaving a slimy trail. *'391 Barry' - Designed to be a living shovel. *'392 Margaret' - Designed to to have advance medical knowledge. *'393 Missandra' - Designed to be the improved version of 219. *'394 Joe' - Designed to make sloppy joes. *'395 Polly' - Designed to turn people into ghosts. *'396 Connie' - Designed to eat non-stop using his long tentacles in his mouth. *'397 Spats' - Designed to make people fight with each other by firing a yellow bolt at it's victims by using his tail. The affects can be worn off by counting backwards from 10. *'398 Gus the Second' - Designed to be 526's prototype. *'399 Super-X' - Designed to do anything you tell it too but if you ask it to get you something it might steal it so that it can give it to you. 4-Series: Military *'400 Precious' - Designed to control all other experiments by using her eyes. In order to neutralize this experiment she must be thrown into a volcano. *'401 Chafe' - Designed to make your entire body chafe. *'402 Chile' - Designed to undo the work of 401. *'403 Zinger (Cancer)' - Designed to turn people into crabs and other seashore invertebrates. *'404 Bloom' - Designed to make carniverious plants bloom very fast. *'405 Lucky' - Designed to give 1 person good luck once in a day but the moment the luck kicks in is the most inconvenient time and it makes people resent you for it. *'406 China' - Designed to break china. *'407 Punk' - Designed to vandalize anything for no reason whatsoever. *'408 Berg I' - Designed to make small icebergs but he's only big enough to make blocks of ice. *'409 Gumshoe' - Designed to stick gum on peoples shoe. *'410 Jay' - Designed to make you feel blue. *'411 Cowlick' - Designed to lick cows. *'412 Char' - Designed to burn bagels. *'413 Botulator' - Designed to spoil food. *'414 Crusty' - Designed to spred mold on bread. *'415 Patter' - Designed to eat a single sock in each pair. *'416 Parslifier (Sloppy)' - Designed to be a sloppy eater. *'417 Sageonomificator' - Designed to dig artifacts out of the ground. *'418 Rosemary' - Designed to be a flower stealer. *'419 Vane' - Designed to be ferocious on any critter that is sweet or innocent in her eyes. *'420 Curdle' - Designed to curdle milk. *'421 Bustduster' - Designed to bust things. *'422 Doublecross' - Designed to break violation of a presumptive social contract, and deliberate collusion to lose a contest of some kind. He is agile and aggressive, but what makes him dangerous is that his eyes that can shoot multiple kinds of rays. *'423 Filibuster' - Designed to present both sides of an argument and thus extend debates, unfortunately, it has a glitch and mostly only argues with itself. *'424 Decayer' - Designed to cause tooth decay. *'425 Mr. Brown' - Designed make racist people afraid of the color brown for 24 hours and after it they will see the error in their ways. *'426 Rewind' - Designed to rewind real life. *'427 Toepoke' - Designed to poke your toe nonstop. *'428 Gameover' - Designed to restart games all the way back in the beginning and he also breaks their video game system. *'429 Klamp' - Designed to to slam doors. *'430 Slipknot' - Designed to tie knots in people's shoes. *'431 Bluerinse' - Designed to make your tongue blue. *'432 Tonix' - Designed to change the volume on T.V.'s. *'433 Speck' - Designed to be an improved version of 010. *'434 Monochrome' - Designed to suck color out of everything. *'435 Tony' - Designed to make Italian food. *'436 Steve' - Designed to lie. *'437 Honk' - Designed to honk his horn-like tail. *'438 Potter' - Designed to use magic. *'439 Winceslaws' - Designed to turn people into mice. *'440 Waistrel' - Designed to steal food and make them go to waist. *'441 Choppers' - Designed to chop things in two by using his large spiked tail. *'442 Moldavia' - Designed to spoil milk. *'443 Taps' - Designed to annoy people by tapping. *'444 Pooperson' - Designed to cause digestive problems. *'445 No-C' - Designed to take your CDs and transport them to a place you’d least expect them to be. *'446 Jacob' - Designed to become a dragon. *'447 Handprint' - Designed to make hand-prints. *'448 Diesel' - Designed to spill diesel fuel. *'449 Bellyup' - Designed to target important deliveries and stop them reaching their destinations on time, by launching himself in front of the vehicle and then ‘ playing possum ’ once hit. 449 has a peculiar attention-seeking character, which leads him to throw himself in front of whatever traffic there is, just to get sympathy. *'450 Sapsucker' - Designed to suck the sap from tree's he's a bit on a tree vampire. *'451 Pullplug' - Designed to pull plugs out of their sockets. *'452 Bob' - Designed to catch fish so that fishermen can't. *'453 Trip' - Designed to trip you when you don’t expect it with his Elephant-like trunk. *'454 Blackhead' - Designed to give you blackheads. *'455 Mary' - Designed to be Jumba's Bounce by hip checking unwanted guests. Bounces rather than walks. *'456 Nub' - Designed to destroy cities. *'457 Hangnail' - Designed to give you hangnails. *'458 Greaseprint' - Designed to make grease-prints all over the place. *'459 Nobyte' - Designed to eat everying in site so you dont get a byte. *'460 Noise' - Designed to make noise. *'461 Pacer' - Designed to win races. *'462 Flat' - Designed to flatten everything in his path. *'463 Keyz' - Designed to steal he gets inside by picking the locks with his key-like claws. *'464 Sharpflat' - Designed to switch sharps and flats on sheet music. *'465 Skid' - Designed to infiltrate strongholds and consume enemies. *'466 Loomiere' - Designed to burn Jumba's failed plans. *'467 Scale' - Designed to make people scared in evening by playing its piano in a scary sound. However he can't walk or move. *'468 Undewey' - Designed to undo things. *'469 Jitters' - Designed to make you very jittery and nervous. *'470 Octopalmer' - Designed to dismantle mechanical devices and make weapons out of them. *'471 Sneak' - Designed to sneak up behind you and give you a scare. *'472 Little Dorrat' - Designed to turn people into a dicken (small demon-like creature). *'473 Tripsy' - Designed to trip people. *'474 Dizzifier' - Designed to spin you round and round twisting you out of shape. *'475 Therman' - Designed to be an elemental disaster. *'476 Hassinator' - Designed to undo the works of 336 and 410. *'477 Buzzcut' - Designed to buzz cut your hair. *'478 Tireslasher' - Designed to slash tires with unbeliveable speed aided by his wings. *'479 Lotta' - Designed to a lot of duplications of things. *'480 Tappity' - Designed to tap a lot. *'481 Twitch' - Designed to make you twitch. *'482 Gesundt' - Designed to make you talk, act, eat, and drink like a baby. *'483 Hiver' - Designed to make you brake out in hives. *'484 Buffie' - Designed to lift and destory building he can also climb building too. *'485 Period' - Designed to throw periods of anything. *'486 Grindz' - Designed to grind meat. *'487 Crunkle' - Designed to crush things and has 3 retractable arms. *'488 Speirs' - Designed to shoot harpoons at the enemy. *'489 Huggo' - Designed to squeeze the life out of enemies by using his tentacles. *'490 Stones' - Designed to throw stones at people. *'491 Spikyhands' - Designed destroy things with his spiky hands. *'492 Milston' - Designed to help people. *'493 Enguard' - Designed to vaporize enemies and weapons. *'494 Mortamer' - Designed to destroy motor boats. *'495 Joy' - Designed to decorate for the holidays so Jumba doesn't have to. *'496 Froggifier' - Designed to turn you into a frog. *'497 Copywronger' - Designed to make clones of anything he touches. *'498 Floods' - Designed to jump in water, until there is a flood. *'499 Brad' - Designed to reach high places with his long sharp claws. 5-Series: Elemental Series *'500 Cooler' - Originally designed to cool the temperature by 100 degrees, but Jumba failed, and he can only make it 10 degrees colder. *'501 Yin' - Designed to condense moisture in the air into water and spray it by using her tentacles. *'502 Yang' - Designed to fire lava blasts by shooting them out of the pits on his back. *'503 Comet' - Designed to shoot across the sky, and land in people’s backyards causing a panic. *'504 Bling Bling' - Designed to make false money. *'505 Ploot' - Designed to coat and flood entire cities in a thick sludge by consuming and picking up trash then using it grow bigger and causing mass pollution. Air freshener can dissolve the sludge and turn 505 back to normal. *'506 Ug' - Designed to make you speak like a caveman. *'507 Woody' - Designed to eat wood at rapid paces by using his pincers. *'508 Phil' - Designed to turn into a werewolf at night. *'509 Sprout' - Designed to sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction by using its vines to sprout more heads. *'510 Drill' - Designed to drill holes in walls. *'511 Wilt' - Designed to wilt plants by licking them with his long tongue with plant killing saliva. *'512 Bog' - Designed to turn places into bogs. *'513 Richter' - Designed to cause earthquakes by using his tail. *'514 Cone' - Designed to give different flavors of ice cream. His breath can turn marbles into large cones. However he has no evil function because Jumba only made him to serve him delicious ice creams while he was working. *'515 Deforestator' - Designed to cut down entire forests by using the blades on his hands and neck. *'516 Auntie' - Designed to eat all bugs up to make the bug population decrease. *'517 Parch' - Designed to suck up water to cause drought. *'518 Flame' - Designed to shoot flames out of his head. *'519 Splat' - Designed to level entire cities by using his deceptively small roller. *'520 Cannonball' - Designed to cause tsunamis by using his large posterior and entering larger bodies of water causing massive waves. *'521 Wrapper' - Designed to wrap things up like a mummy by using his tail as wrapping tape. *'522 Tarantula' - Designed to make you scared of spiders and web people up. *'523 Slushy' - Designed to freeze land by using his ice breath. *'524 Shovel' - Designed to dig using his shovel-like tail. *'525 Stoneface' - Designed to eat large amount of rock you can't eat more than his body weight. *'526 Gus' - Designed to eat up all crops in mere seconds. *'527 Chip' - Designed to turn trees into wood chips starting at the top. *'528 SPF' - Designed to block out all sun light on planets, causing all sorts of problems, when turned to good he can block out harmful sun light, leading to his one true place, fixing the Ozone. *'529 Digger' - Designed to drill holes through planets by using his drill-like tail. *'530 Crybaby' - Designed to cry, until she makes a flood. *'531 Hisee' - Designed to study the past events and, like Snafu, foils enemy plans by any possible means, but is smarter and can jumper higher than him. *'532 Strata' - Designed to electrocute you with her antennas. *'533 Blowhard' - Designed to immobilize any object by flying them like a kite using his trunk. *'534 Crabweed' - Designed make weeds grow everywhere. *'535 Spectrum' - Designed to make rainbows appear everywhere, until you go crazy. *'536 Polar' - Designed to berry cities in snow. *'537 Rust' - Designed to make rust appear on any metal surface. *'538 Autumn' - Designed to turn season into autumn. *'539 Algae' - Designed to make harmful algae blooms grow on ponds. *'540 Phoon' - Designed to create massive typhoon-like winds by using her snout and her tail as a bellow. She was mutated by Jumba's ray but reverted after being put to sleep. Sources state that she could possibly have the ability to transform at will. *'541 Swell' - Designed to grow bigger due to being ignored. *'542 Hallie' - Designed to be the bigger, better version of Comet (503). *'543 Franklin "Franky"' - Designed to make lightning strike everything. *'544 Thresher' - Designed to thrash crops by using his mace-like appendages. *'545 Pompey' - Designed to produce enough lava to cover whole cities. *'546 Rip' - Designed to be the improved version of 356. *'547 Cam' - Designed to record the enemy most private moments. *'548 Cheesy' - Designed to to have the personality of a very, young child. *'549 Supersweet' - Designed to make you lose your sense of taste. *'550 Clammy' - Designed to make people clammy. *'551 Dryheat' - Designed to make you go against air conditioners during summer so you’ll literally boil. *'552 Astro' - Designed to suck the leaders of planets into its air bubbles and then go into an orbit around the planet. *'553 Clipse' - Designed to cause constant eclipses. *'554 Sol' - Designed to destroy the ozone layer. *'555 Liqueefactor' - Designed to make anything he touches can turn into water kind of a water version of the Midas touch. *'556 Berg II' - Designed to make the perfect iceberg with its back side of his body. *'557 Cauldron' - Designed to soup and other liquid food. He uses tail like a nun-chuck (tail is detachable). Brusselsprouts are his one weakness. *'558 Sepia' - Designed to bite people and make them swollen. *'559 Midasminus' - Designed to make everything she touching turn into fool’s gold. *'560 Prism' - Designed to change the flow of light. *'561 He' - Designed to tell on everyone when they do something bad saying "He did…" or "She went and did…". *'562 Hardy' - Designed to have a hard shell. *'563 Silbert' - Designed to scare people. *'564 Lotis Wife' - Designed to make people married after one day she can even turn you into an adult. *'565 Phosphor' - Designed to make everything glow by painting it with his luminous paint. *'566 Derrick' - Designed to drill potholes by using his drill-like tail. *'567 Eva' - Designed to control the weather. *'568 Slenky' - Supposed to be designed to have all of the elemental powers, but Jumba accidentally knocked some extra DNA into the mix and now none's sure what he does. His known powers are fire, super-speed, and bullet proof skin. He has metal bones making him tougher. And he's also known to smash things with his hammer nose when he's mad. Water is an obvious weakness, though not only does it stop his fire power, but he's not a very strong swimmer due to his heavy bone structure. Magnets that are powerful enough will stick to him because of his metal bones. *'569 Glenn' - Designed to become an incredibly attractive male of any species and use that to sway women away from there previous relationships. *'570 Frosty D.' - Designed to make it very icy outside. *'571 Dusty' - Designed to create tons of dust making it hard to breath. *'572 Dropcall' - Designed to make prank phone calls. *'573 Handoman' - Designed to give people jobs. *'574 Lardo' - Designed to make people fat. *'575 Magnarette' - Designed to attract other objects using her magnet like ears. *'576 Darn' - Designed to destroy dams. *'577 Oof' - Designed to break people's spines. *'578 Carrie' - Designed to carry and drop bombs. *'579 Spinster' - Designed to spin. *'580 Friday' - Designed to make people have a freaky day. *'581 Roadie' - Designed to break roads. *'582 Spout' - Designed to make geysers spout all over. *'583 Blake' - Designed to be a voracious eater. *'584 Balar' - Designed to overload Bio-electric and mechanical energy 1000%. *'585 Petrifier' - Designed to freeze things in ice. *'586 Tank' - Designed to consume metal and grow with each piece by using his large mouth and sharp teeth. Sources site that after awhile he may return to normal size. *'587 Noviz' - Designed to turn into shadow, make people blind and transform light in darkness. *'588 Sa' - Designed to annoy people with her Mexican music. *'589 Stoopinslide' - Designed to make you slip and slide with the goo he releases on his stomach. *'590 Baron Meter' - Designed to control the weather. *'591 Squidly' - Designed to eat up fish and cause a fish famine. *'592 Deodorant' - Designed to launch a near invisible liquid out from underneath his tail. The liquid will make the person that was hit have an unbearable body odder that roots from the arm-pit. This odder lasts for weeks and is very contagious. *'593 Heatwaver' - Designed to make heat waves when he flies. *'594 Colm' - Designed to make soda. *'595 Icecrusher' - Designed to crush ice for fishers in the winter. *'596 El Carbon' - Designed to release carbon monoxide to poison the air. *'597 Zirconia' - Designed to compress mineral matter into high-quality gemstones. *'598 Gluteous' - Designed to destroy fishing vessels. *'599 Tattoo' - Designed to make tattoos. 6-Series: Battlefield and World Ending Properties *'600 Woops' - Designed to be indestructible but instead is a klutz by bumping into things and saying whoops. Prototype of Stitch, and having all the powers of Stitch however being to clumsy to use them. *'601 Kixx' - Designed to be a master at kick boxing by using his four arms. *'602 Sinker' - Designed to destroy and sink enemy ships by using his large dorsal fin. *'603 Zap' - Designed to be a living laser beam by being fast and destructing. *'604 Houdini' - Designed to make anything disappear by blinking his eyes. Has the ability to make himself disappear as well as make invisible objects reappear, his eyes are also bright light sensitive and may cause him to make many things disappear. *'605 Warpstron' - Designed to warp you into the future. *'606 Holio' - Designed to create black holes by opening his mouth. *'607 Launch' - Designed to warp the fabric of time and space, causing the entire universe to collapse upon itself. *'608 Slugger' - Designed to deflect projectiles by using his baseball bat-like tail. *'609 Heat' - Designed to fire heat blasts by using the oval on his head. *'610 Witch' - Designed to take possession of people by entering their body and giving them magical abilities. *'611 El Fin' - Designed to make the universe implode. *'612 Blandzilla' - Designed to terrorize cities. *'613 Yaarp' - Designed to create deafening sonic blasts by using the horn atop his head. *'614 Gunner' - Designed to be really well with weapons and destroy everything! *'615 Yogee' - Designed to steal picnics. *'616 Joey' - Designed to jump across planets. *'617 Plasmoid' - Designed to fire plasma blasts by expelling them from his tail. *'618 Crystallene' - Designed to turn things into precious stones. *'619 Splodyhead' - Designed to launch fiery plasma blasts by firing them from his nose. *'620 Page' - Designed to possess any other living being. *'621 Chopsuey' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous by using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. True prototype of Stitch. *'622 Jumby' - Designed to be a Jumba like experiment kinda like a clone. He is Jumba's Mini Me! *'623 Trainer' - Designed to retrain experiments who have lost heir abilities or forgotten how to carry out their primary functions, and a master of all combat skills but failed because thou he know all combat skills he only uses judo. *'624 Angel' - Designed to turn good experiments bad by singing her "song". Her song affects Jumba and only experiments created before her, none after. And by singing her song backwards she can turn bad experiments to good. *'625 Reuben' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous, and able to make sandwiches using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. Able to speak English. *'626 Stitch' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous by using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. Also cute and fluffy. *'627 Evile' - Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. Only can say evil. One weakness is that he has uncontrollable laughter. *'628 Unknown' - Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch, Evile and 40 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. *'629 Leroy' - Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue and instantly regrow his fur by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti heroines